<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstage comfort by lucasli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400743">Backstage comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli'>lucasli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Backstage comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, talent swap AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talent swap AU where Shuichi is the ultimate J-Singer and Kokichi the ultimate drummer<br/>This performance felt far worse than the others. For once he was not alone up on the enormous stage. This time the ultimate drummer Kokichi Ouma was joining him, and Shuichi couldn’t be more terrified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Backstage comfort [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before the concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi had done this so many times. Again and again and again and again, yet he was just as anxious each time. He didn’t understand why either, as he did basically the same thing each time. The only notable changes from each performance was where it was held, what songs he would sing and the amount of people coming. Even though everything was routine by now, he was still just as scared.<br/>
This performance felt far worse than the others. For once he was not alone up on the enormous stage. This time the ultimate drummer Kokichi Ouma was joining him, and Shuichi couldn’t be more terrified.<br/>
They had met at Hope’s peak academy as classmates. Since they both had musical talents they were sort of drawn to each other (Shuichi would rather say lumped together), and not long into the first month Kaede joined them too. She was the glue of their group as she made sure that Kokichi wasn’t being too much of a dick and helped calm Shuichi when his anxieties got the better of him.<br/>
The trio would often practice together in their free time or in between classes. Kokichi would hold any beat perfectly, and Kaede would play the piano in a way the boys had never heard before. But they never got to hear Shuichi sing in person. Usually when they practiced together he would quietly strum on a guitar instead of singing. Kokichi would always beg or threaten Shuichi to sing and Kaede would just shake her head in disappointment when he refused too. Even her inspiring speeches wouldn’t get the bluenette to sing for them. Eventually, the pestering became a normal routine for them even though Shuichi continued to refuse.<br/>
The performance was Kaede’s idea. She said it was some sort of “bonding exercise” for them. Yet, she wouldn’t join in.<br/>
“A-aren’t you going to join too?” Shuichi had asked, his anxieties already roof high.<br/>
“Nah, this is bonding thing is for you and Kokichi, you both get along fine with me. Plus, I don’t play the same stuff as you”, she smiled.<br/>
“I get that, but we could play something more suited for you”, Shuichi tried.<br/>
“Nope, I’ve already decided that you and Kokichi are holding a concert together.” When Kaede said that, there was no point in arguing with her.<br/>
So that’s why he was here, freaking out backstage once again. Their performance would soon start though Shuichi hadn’t seen Kokichi in a while. He hoped the rat wasn’t being too annoying to his crew, even though he had tried to warn them.<br/>
Shuichi fiddled with the blue scrunchie Rantaro had given him. It always seemed to calm and steady him, like an anchor. He had been worried it would become a large trend of wearing blue scrunchies within his fans, but luckily that hadn’t happened, yet.<br/>
The bluenette sighed and checked the time. Fifteen minutes until they started, and he still didn’t know where Kokichi was. He sent him a short message asking where he was before going back to the scrunchie. His mind was racing, and soon the scrunchie wasn’t strong enough to anchor him.<br/>
Shuichi placed his head in his hands, careful not to mess up his hair or makeup. He felt like crying or throwing up but managed to keep it in. The ground beneath him swayed and he felt sicker. His thoughts were spinning so fast, too fast to gather. His anxieties were pulsing under his skin and Shuichi felt his stomach drop. Warm tears threatened to spill over and ruin the makeup. He couldn’t let that happen. If he cried then his makeup would be ruined and the show would be delayed and that would make the fans mad and they’d leave and Kaede and Kokichi would get mad and hate him, and everything was his fault and he couldn’t do anything because he was so pathetic and undeserving of their love and oh god where was Kokichi, where was Kokichi?!<br/>
Shuichi gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Kokichi.<br/>
“Hey, Shumai, what’s wrong”, he said. Shuichi would’ve cried if he wasn’t already. Shit, his makeup.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. It’s just”, he started. But before he could continue, Kokichi was embracing him. It felt weird and awkward, but also right, or safe. The bluenette buried his face in the black fabric of Kokichi’s shirt, trying hopelessly to stop crying. After a few moments, Kokichi pulled back and wiped away Shuichi’s tears.<br/>
“Hey, it’s ok. I know you’re scared and don’t like singing in front of others, but you got this! I know you do!”, he said, calming Shuichi.<br/>
Kokichi sat beside him and gently held his shaking hands. Shuichi had never seen such a soft side of the shorter boy. Even when he stopped crying Kokichi held onto his hands. It made Shuichi feel warm inside, and he almost wished they could stay like this forever.<br/>
It was now five minutes until the pair needed to be on stage. As they waited to be sent out, Kokichi smiled at the bluenette.<br/>
“You don’t look too awful for someone who just cried!” he said. “You must do it a lot cuz I wouldn’t even notice if I didn’t know!” Shuichi smiled awkwardly.<br/>
“Thanks?” he said. “You look good too.”<br/>
A light pink blush immediately covered the small boy’s face when the words sunk in. He made a strange throat noise and turned away. Shuichi laughed and without thinking he grabbed the other’s hand, intertwining their fingers.<br/>
Kokichi almost jumped, but quickly composed himself. Shuichi felt his hand being squeezed back and blushed too. Both knew that if Kaede had been there she would’ve laughed at them for being such idiots. But, Kaede wasn’t there. No one laughed at them, and when they were fetched to get on stage, they still held hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After the stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talent swap au with Shuichi as the ultimate J-singer and Kokichi the ultimate drummer.<br/>What happens to the boys during and after the concert?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The performance went, perfectly.<br/>Kokichi had been worried about how it would go because of Shuichi’s panic attack, but it went above and beyond his expectations. The crowd screamed and cheered them on the whole time, never once losing their breath (or voice), the light show was beautiful even from the stage, and Kokichi, as always, didn’t miss a beat.<br/>But the real star that everyone had been looking forward too was Shuichi, and Kokichi had never seen him so amazing. It really was something else hearing the ultimate J-singer in real life. Sure, he had listened to Shuichi’s songs before, but it was nothing like on stage, even with the recordings from other concerts.<br/>The bluenette hit every note, never missed a word and the fierce passion beaming out of him was almost too much so up close. In addition, Kokichi swore that Shuichi had made eye contact with him during one of his few love songs.<br/>When they were done and had returned to the backstage area, Shuichi collapsed onto the couch. Kokichi followed, sitting on the floor so they could be face to face.<br/>“Wow Shuichi! I’ve never seen you like that! So confident, so fearless so passionate!” he beamed. The bluenette gave him a weak smile and a mumbled thanks. He looked completely exhausted. His blue hair all messy and falling over his eyes, his face pale and sweaty. Kokichi had never wanted to kiss him so bad.<br/>“You really are amazing Shuichi”, he said, grabbing his hand. Shuichi squeezed it in return.<br/>“Thanks, you were wonderful too. I’ve never heard or met a drummer so talented as you”, he said. Kokichi almost blushed again. Why did Shuichi’s praise feel so good? Why was he so hopelessly in love?<br/>“That was child play in comparison to what I can do!” Kokichi grinned, bringing their hands to his cheek. “And I must have made you fall in love with me through my amazing drumming!” Shuichi huffed a laugh as his cheeks turned red.<br/>“Is it that obvious?” he asked, shyly looking away. Kokichi froze mid-tease. His face flushed at the implications of the words and his mind started racing.<br/>“Wait, you’re in love with me?” he deadpanned. The bluenette turned redder, almost turning away from him.<br/>“Yes? You haven’t noticed?”<br/>“No I thought I was one-sidedly in love with you!” They both stared at each other in disbelief. Faces flushed, minds blown, and holding hands. Then the moment was ruined by one of Shuichi’s crew members walking in and saying they had things to do. The boys sheepishly followed along, both thinking about their strange confession the whole time.<br/>When all post-concert things were out of the way, the pair made their way to Shuichi’s flat. He lived closest to the concert stadium, so they had agreed that Kokichi would stay the night there.<br/>As soon as they came in, both walked straight over to the living room area and collapsed on the sofa. Shuichi took the corner, while Kokichi draped himself over most of the couch as well as placing his head in the bluenette’s lap. Shuichi was used to Kokichi’s affectionate ways so neither really cared too much, even after the whole confession.<br/>A few minutes of silence passed before Kokichi piped up.<br/>“Hey, Shuichi”, he said, receiving a low hum in response. “Did you mean that back at the concert? That you’re in love with me?” He felt Shuichi tense beneath him.<br/>“Um, well yes, of course I meant that”, he said. Kokichi felt his heart quicken. <br/>“Then, do you think you’d wanna be my boyfriend?” Without warning, Shuichi bent down and kissed the smaller boy. Kokichi’s eyes widened before he kissed back. Shuichi’s lips were so soft and tender, almost like marshmallows against Kokichi’s. Thin fingers slipped into his purple hair, bringing him closer up. Kokichi had never experienced something so wonderful.<br/>When they broke apart, everything he could see was Shuichi’s yellowish eyes and soft smile.<br/>“Of course I’d wanna be your boyfriend”, he said. Kokichi grinned before kissing him again. <br/>After a bit more talking (and kissing) they both concluded they were hungry and went to get some food. Shuichi didn’t have much but found some leftovers that he reheated. Kokichi rambled on about a show he was watching as they ate. Though he kept up his energetic façade, it was becoming obvious for Shuichi that he was getting more and more tired.<br/>When they were finished Shuichi put the dishes in his sink and went upstairs to change to some more comfortable clothes.<br/>“Do you have anything to sleep in, Kokichi?” he asked on the way. <br/>“Erm, I think I forgot”, Kokichi said sheepishly. Shuichi laughed.<br/>“I guess you can borrow some from me then”, he said and walked into his bedroom. <br/>The t-shirt and shorts Kokichi had gotten were far too big for him. He looked even more like a twelve-year-old as he sat on the couch again. But he didn’t mind. The clothes smelled and felt like Shuichi. He wondered if they would keep his scent if he stole them.<br/>Shuichi was lying on his side next to him, gently scrolling through his phone. He pulled out the mattress underneath the sofa, making it a bed they could sleep on. It was surprisingly comfortable, though Kokichi wondered ever so slightly why they couldn’t use his bed. <br/>With sleepiness making his eyes heavy, Kokichi scooted himself forward into Shuichi’s chest. The bluenette let out a low “ah” at the sudden movement. Kokichi only snuggled closer, almost as if to tease him. With a soft hum Shuichi put his arms around the boy, hugging him closer. With all the warmth and love he was getting, it didn’t take long before his eyes were closed and he was drifting off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished my first series so that's cool. I didn't really proofread it so it might be clumsy. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First (short) series I'm writing, so this is new! I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>